Reunited
by fantom Kitsune
Summary: SequiltoInuXYuYuXover Sesshomarus in Kuwabaras body and is calling InuYasha whos in Sangos body dumb while Kagome's been down sized in Rins body and thats just in the first 5 chapters.
1. De ja vu?

InuYashaX Yu-Yu-Hakusho

Reunited

Hi all! singing in Shigure's voice I love you all so much, you've been awsome reveiwers...well up til chapter 12 TTTT no one has reveiwed since then crys But beside that I am proud to present to you now the first chapter of the sequil to Yu-Yu-HakushoXInuYasha But since this seems to be such a crappy tittle I may change it. But I promise I will warn you like two chapters ahead of time . So I hope you all will enjoy this.

Hiei: hn not all of us.

Kurama: It depends.

On me bringing Ria back?

Kurama: perhaps

Well I am not sure if I will or not.

Yusuke: Why'd you drag me into this?

Cause it's entertaining to the veiwers who read this ) so my proposel to you is that you can either coroperate and keep you sainity or you can be made high off of suger and or go insane.

This question is directed to Kuwabara-kun

Kuwabara: Did you just call me ... with a kun?

Yup so now my question to you is deal...or no deal?

Kuwabara: ummm uh oh crap...

Yusuke: No deal no deal!

Kurama: I think deal may be a good idea

Hiei: No deal. 'Then I can watch you make a fool out of your self again.'

Kuwabara: NO DEAL!

You heard the man! On with the fic.

Chapter: 1- De ja vu

"Will I ever see you guys again?" Kagome asked looking at the Yu-Yu-Hakusho gang.

"Most likely, but next time it will be unpurpouse." Yusuke said giving a thumbs up.

"Here, Botan will chew me out for giving this to you and then get me another one, just open it and press the yellow buttion." Yusuke said tossing the mirror at him. Kagome smiled with a thanks.

"Well, until next time then." Kagome said waving as they walked down the shrine steps.

1 Year later...

Kagome anime cried as she looked over the test.

'It's not right! I studied hard too.' She thought sadly.

'Then again my mind was kinda off after what happened in the fudel era, InuYasha nearly died, he's been pushing himself so hard lately.' Kagome thought her eye's sadening. It had been a week and she still hadn't returned to see InuYasha and the others despite the anniversary of Ria's death being a week from now. She knew InuYasha had become more deturmend than ever to find Naraku and the jewl shards in the past year. Kagome thought it best to retake the test and pass and then go back.

'I will use that arrow for you Ria.' Kagome thought deturmend.

"Hey Kagome! C'mon, we'll be late for gym!"One of her friends called makeing Kagome come out of her day dream.

"Hey InuYasha, arn't you going to go get Kagome?"Shippo asked as InuYasha seemed to be pulled from deep thought.

"Yea, later." Was his vague replie as he once again imersed himself into his own thoughts.

"InuYasha, she has been gone a long time." Miroku said smileing.

"keh, alright." InuYasha said standing up.

InuYasha hadn't said anything but he really did miss her being there, it had been over a week. He rushed out of the village and toward the well.

Kagome screemed in horror.

'Oh no! I'm going to die! I can't dodge.' She thought rooted to the spot.

"Kagome Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" One of her friend cried.

Kagome ducked as the dodge ball hit the wall and bounced onto her head.

"OUCH! I'll get you for that!" Kagome laughed picking up the dodge ball and throwing back with deadly accuricy.

"EHEM! Stop the balls for a moment!" Yelled the gym teacher, a surely women with brown hair and an Englesh accent.

Kagome looked over to see a girl who looked semi annoyed at being there.

"This is Gihyou Kuroneko(1) She has just transfurred here." Said the gym teacher smileing.

Gihyou had long loose brown hair that reached just past her waist and chocolate brown cat like eye's that looked very bord at this point. She and wore the normal gym uniform that she looked none to happy about wearing as it consisted of short shorts and a tight tank top. She sported a pair of interesting glasses. (You know, not the kind that make you look geeky, but the kind that are more of a added touch.)

"Can I go now?" She asked impatently.

"Er, sure, class, please countinue." The teacher said and most people took that as a advantage to knock out some of the more cureous people who where still stairing at Gihyou.

Kagome walked over to her and smiled.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise, if I sound irritated it's because I hate being in front of a crowd and I don't wear short shorts unless it's hot out." Kuroneko said and smirked bowing her head a little like Kagome had.

"Aw don't worry about it, I have a worse friend when it comes to getting irritated." Kagome said winking, thinking of InuYasha. Kuroneko smirked.

"You can call me Kuro or Neko if you want, my names to long for the authorness to keep spelling." She said jabbing her finger at the person writting the fic currently.

Me: It's true, I'm not used to the name ) --''

"Oh, O.K. know how to play dodge ball? It's an American game." Kagome informed her.

"Yep, I lived in America from 5th grade to 7th grade, I've played it many times, I'm good at it might I add." Neko-san said getting a darker look upon her face. A ball was thrown in her direction as she caught it with one hand and sent it flying back twice as hard.

Kagome: 0.o oh my you are good at it hahaha.

Math class...

"Kagome, if you look at the table any more your going to burn a hole threw the book." Neko-san said flipping a page of her own geomitry book. Kagome looked up startled.

"Oh, heh I'm not very good at math in general." Kagome said sweat dropping. Neko-san rolled her eye's.

"Ug, Want help?" She replied. Just then the bell rang.

"How about you come to my house if you have nothing else to do, and if you want to.

"Sure." Neko-san replied.

'Not like I have anything to do at home.' She thought.

Kagome twisted her face a moment later as she walked to her locker.

"This feels like de ja vue!(sp?)" Kagome said quietly takeing out her books carfully.

HA! Bet you all thought I was dead! Well despite my hopes it tool longer to write this than I expected. sighes Gomen, please reveiw.


	2. This going to ba a very long day

Chapter:2-This is going to be a long day

"How about you come to my house if you have nothing else to do, and if you want to.

"Sure." Neko-san replied.

'Not like I have anything to do at home.' She thought.

Kagome twisted her face a moment later as she walked to her locker.

"This feels like de-ja-vu! (sp?)" Kagome said quietly taking out her books carefully.

1 week later (guy off of SpongeBob )…

"Kagome, my cousin just came to visit from America." Neko-san said in a bored tone flipping threw her text book.

"Why don't you bring her along?" Kagome questioned smiling.

"Well, O.K. I'll pick him up after school and then head over." Neko said giving Kagome a smirk.

Kagome headed home to find InuYasha still there watching T.V. with Sota.

"InuYasha! Didn't I say go home?" Kagome asked.

"No, not until you come with me!" InuYasha argued back. Which reminded Kagome, InuYasha had yet to meet Neko-san.

"Well then your going to have to act like you live here in this time cause I have a friend and her cousin coming over to help me study." Kagome stated.

"What friends! Are they those annoying girls?" InuYasha demanded.

"Hey! Those girls are my friends! And you have never met these two before. One is a friend from school that just transferred here from another school in America!" Kagome yelled.

"And what about the other one! Huh? She a good friend to!" He demanded.

"He is Neko-san's cousin who is flying in from America to visit!" Kagome retorted a vain beginning to show itself in her left temple. Before it could get any worse a knock was heard at the door.

Kagome sighed and walked over to the door and opened it.

Standing in the door way was Neko-san and a boy that Kagome assumed to be her cousin. He was just about as tall as Neko-san, maybe a bit taller. He had jet black hair and white tips at the end of it that fluttered slightly into his face with the wind. His brilliant blue eye's shined in the outside sun. He wore a small smile and had a some what pale complexion but was a bit more toned than that of Sesshomoru. He wore a large black T-shirt that said "I'm out of bed and dressed, what more do you want from me?" (I love that T-shirt, snuggles T I don't own.) and it slightly fluttered in the blowing wind out side showing that he had a very thin form. He also wore baggy pants that where a style in America, thankfully enough to fit him and not fall off. A pair of black and white tennis shoes where slipped upon his feet. Kagome blinked but then was brought out of her observation and smiled at the two.

"Hello Neko-san, this must be your cousin. I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome introduced her self bowing her head slightly. The stranger did the same.

"I'm Riku Yamahime, pleased to meet you." He said, his voice light.

Kagome was surprised to hear it was in perfect Japanese.

"Yea, we get who you are, could we go inside please? I didn't have time to change out of this damn skirt!" Neko-san said a bit annoyed, she was holding what seemed to be a plastic bag containing a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt.

"Oh, sorry, please come in." Kagome said moving to the side of the open door.

Riku and Neko-san both took their shoes off at the door.

"I'll be back I'm going to change out of this shit." Neko-san said flatly stomping out of the room.

Kagome and Riku both sweat dropped.

"So who're you?" A males voice came from the kitchen. InuYasha stood there glaring at them.

"InuYasha! Don't be rude." Kagome scolded.

"I don't have to listen to you!" InuYasha retorted.

Riku hid a smirk under his fake confusion watching both of them.

'Nothing has changed.' He thought laughing in his mind.

"I'm Riku Yamahime, pleased to meet you Inu-san." Riku said bowing a bit.

InuYasha did nothing but stood there glaring at them.

"Riku, this is InuYasha, he's a friend of mine that is staying at our house for a little while." Kagome lied, her eye twitching.

"Nice hat by the way." Riku added smirking.

"I'm back! Now that I have that damn skirt off." Neko-san said walking back into the room slightly happier. She then turned her attention to the new person in the room.

"Who're are you?" Neko asked frowning. Kagome had another feeling of De ja vu, it just wouldn't leave her alone this week would it?

"Keh, I should ask you the same question!" InuYasha retorted.

"I asked you a question first." Neko replied.

"Too bad." InuYasha replied glaring further at her.

"Then I guess neither one of us has a name." Neko replied -.-.

Kagome sighed heavily as well as Riku.

"Neko-san, this is InuYasha, he is a friend of Kagome's that is staying here for a little while.

"And InuYasha, this is Gihyou Kuroneko, Neko for short, she is a friend of mine and Riku's cousin." Kagome informed him. They just glared at each other.

'Gr, Stuborn InuYasha,' Kagome thought angrily.

"Well, I guess we should get studying, lets go up to my room." Kagome said changing the subject.

3 hour later…(sponge bob guy again)

"How can you still not get this!" Neko-san yelled beyond frustration.

"Gomen, Neko-san, I just don't get it." Kagome said sighing.

"Jeeze Kagome, even I get it!" InuYasha mocked.

"Well then I guess you could do the problem correctly." Neko said annoyed.

'He's been friggen glareing at me this whole damn time!' Neko yelled angrily in her head.

'Now, Now, I warned you about his temper didn't I?' Riku's voice echoed in her head.

'No.' Neko replied flatly.

'Oh, well then, now yea know.' Riku thought sweat dropping.

"Yea, just give me the damn thing." InuYasha demanded bringing them both out of their telepathic conversation.

"O.k. fine." Neko said giving him a dark look. She wrote quickly and handed him the paper. InuYasha stared hard at it.

'You gave him the hardest problem didn't you?' Riku question telepathically.

'Course, he asked for a problem, didn't specify which one.'

InuYasha growled in annoyance. But started working none the less. A few moments later he gruffly shoved it toward Neko-san's direction. She smirked as she looked over it.

"Wrong." She said in reply.

"WHAT!" He yelled at her.

"It's wrong." She repeated patently.

"See, you don't know how to do it either." Kagome said indignantly.

"Oh shut up!" InuYasha replied a vain popping out of his head.

"InuYasha, why don't I teach you and Neko-san will continue to help Kagome-san." Riku said breaking up the fight as best he could.

5 min. later…

'I'm going to knock her out! I am, in 15 seconds!' Neko thought angrily.

'Would you like me to switch with you?' Riku asked sweat dropping.

'What do you think!' Neko asked sarcastically.

"Why don't you let me try Neko-san?" Riku asked gently seeing her eye brow twitching.

Neko-san nodded and stood up switching.

They switched places and no more than 5 min. later Kagome yelled in triumph.

"I get it!" Kagome shouted happily.

"WHAT!" Neko shouted in anger.

'You mean to tell me I've been tutering her for 3 fucking hours and you got her to understand it in 5 min!' Neko yelled in Riku's head.

'Maybe?' Riku replied nervously.

'I'm going to kill you both!' Neko shouted as Riku gave a meep! And stood up as Neko-san advanced upon her.

"Now, Now Neko-chan. Don't be hasty." Riku said backing a way slowly.

'Remember, we still have to bring them to the well.' Riku thought nervously.

'I'll stab you and then hunt you down with my sword!" Neko shouted.

'but I though you left your sword at home…' Riku thought eyeing her waist where her sword would be. Neko turned her attention to InuYasha's sword.

"What?" InuYasha demanded.

"I'm going to borrow that." it was more of a statement than a request.

'No! Neko that's tetsusaiga if you pull it out it will transform.' Riku shouted telepathically to her.

'You know what? I don't care!" Neko replied moving towards it but was stopped by a clawed hand.

"Touch it and die!" InuYasha threatened.

"Touch me again and we'll see who dies." Neko replied her eye's narrowed.

"Like to see you try." InuYasha smirked cockily.

"Is that a challenge?" She replied smirking.

"Maybe." Came his retort. Neko-san then wasted no time as she took his arm and flipped him pinning him on the ground growling. InuYasha looked up in surprise.

"Did I mention Neko-san is a black belt in tiejitsue (sp?) and has two older brothers?" Riku asked sweat dropping.

"No, I don't think you did." Kagome replied dumb founded.

"Well, now that that's over, why don't you show me around you temple tomorrow. I haven't been in one in Japan in over 4 years." Riku asked her.

"Uh? Sure…" Kagome said again looking at the two glaring at each other.

"Umm…Neko-san I believe you should get off of InuYasha now." Riku commented as Neko grumbled getting off him and following them out the door.

The next day…

Kagome yawned silently thanking who ever made Sundays. She smiled as she got dressed pulling a shirt out of her dresser she noticed a compact mirror under it.

'It's the mirror that Yusuke gave me…' she thought fondly picking it up.

She opened it noticing the yellow button Yusuke had told her about.

Her finger began moving towards even before she thought it threw pushing it.

The screen went blank and beeping was heard.

"Hello?" Came a slightly tired and annoyed voice.

"Yusuke?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome? Hey where's mutt face?" Yusuke asked. Kagome smiled and replied,

"InuYasha's sleeping in my little brothers room. Hey I'm showing some new friends around the temple today, want to come by with Kurama and everyone?" Kagome asked.

"Sure Yawns. I'll call 'em." Yusuke replied before hanging up.

Kagome smiled pleasently desided to go out and get some snacks before the group arrived.

a half an hour of shopping later...

Kagome walked down the street happily, her mood had improved even more. She had new friends, her other new friends where coming after not seeing them for a year and InuYasha had agreed to stay until she retook her test. Life was good. At least...until a large hand grabbed her by her waist pulling her agenst a hard chest and engolfed her in the shadows of the two tall buildings that she had been pulled in between. A hand grasped her mouth as she tried to scream. She looked up terrified knowing that aura, a demon.

Let me give you a little run down on the math in this situation here:

Kagome - arrows + kidknapping demon big trouble for Kagome

(I love this kind of math, its simple. )

But, Kagome being Kagome, handled him like any other drunk kidknapper off the street. She glared as the gient green hand that silenced her, quickly bitting it.

Th demon howled in pain flailing his injured arm hitting Kagome making her fall back...

She was almost paralized. She instinktively reached for her arrow's but she relized, as always, she had left them at Kiade's.

'Oh no...I'm ganna killed! InuYasha! Please help me!' Kagome thought shutting her eye's tightly as the demon shot at her with great speed. But his blow that was aimed at her throat never came. A drop of warm liquid hit her cheeck as she slowly opened her eye's. Their was the dead demon laying in the dark ally way completely cut threw, his left half from his right. Another dark figger stood at the end of the ally, their shadow loomed over Kagome's form as she gasped in surprise.

"Kuwabara!" She gasped. (HA! Bet you all didn't expect that!)

Behind him where none other than Yusuke and Kurama.

Hiei most likely loomed over head or near by in the shadows and out of site.

"Yes, Kagome! It is me! The amazing Kuwabara!" He boasted jabing his thumb to his chest.

'Yup, it's them alright.' Kagome thought sweat dropping but smileing just the same.

"Are you alright Miss. Higuashi?" Kurama asked kindly moveing forward to inspect her.

"I'm alright, just my abused pride." Kagome said smileing.

"And you don't have to be so proper. Even if we haven't seen each other in a long time." Kagome said as he helped her up.

"Aw, don't try, Kurama's to proper for his own good." Yusuke smirked.

"Well at least nothing seems to have changed between you guys!" Kagome laughed, that reminded her.

"How did you guys find me?" She asked cureously.

"Well, accident parsay." Yusuke shrugged. Kagome looked at him questioningly.

"I senced a demon near by and Kurama said it was a soul eater, so we decieded to check it out." Kuwabara explaned grinning widely.

"Well I believe it was a good thing we did huh?" Kurama said smileing at her once again but this time she caught something cross his eye's but it was gone before she could see it properly.

At the temple...

Kagome and the gang walked up the steps to meet a teenage boy waiting paitently and InuYasha and a teen girl argueing.

"Why don't you shut up for five seconds if that even possible." InuYasha shouted. She glared coldly a him a smirk placed on her confident face.

"Because your loud mouth always interupts it." She replied calmly. They could go any farther as IunYasha's attention drifted from his comback to the slightly dishevled Kagome with a dirtied face made his eye's widen.

"Kagome! What happened?" Riku asked walking down the remaining steps, her words pushing InuYasha out of his stuper only for him to react in the same mannor.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, Kuwabara saved me!" Kagome said looking at him greatfully.

InuYasha growled in anger but surpressed it.

"Well, Kagome, why don't you go and clean up and we can show them around until you get back?" Kurama suggested.

Kagome nodded greatfully as InuYasha grumbled.

"Urm, who are you all?" Neko asked eyeing the new teens.

"Oh gomen, I am Suigie, this is Kuwabara and Yusuke. The one up in the tree over there is Hiei." Kurama said pointing to each one and then to Hiei whom chose to sit in the sacred tree near by. No more than 10 min. later Kagome came back smileing seemingly refreshed and ready to go, her back pack slugged over her shoulders.

"Kagome, how come you have your back pack still?" Yusuke questioned.

"I brought out some snakes and a blanket, I thought we could have a picnic since it's so nice out side." Kagome said brightly smileing.

"That sounds nice!" Said Riku smileing. Kurama nodded Kuwabara and Yusuke jumped for joy and three resounding 'hn's' erupted from the resounding area. (Neko, InuYasha, and Hiei if no one caught that.)

15 min. later...

"Kagome, whats in that building?" Riku asked looking at the miniture version of a house.

"Oh that? Thats just the well house! Nothing of imporance!" Kagome said nervously.

"Oh c'mon, lets just check it out." Neko said smirking and walking strait for the house. Kagome and Riku walked quickly after her while the rest decieded to wait out side.

'I'm getting the strangest feeling...of de-ja-vu.' Kurama thought while looking up at the sky thoughtfully.

(Yeah I know, I'm haveing to much of that going on but is would make sence as something similar to this happened in the prequil to this . If any one even read the rest of it -.-)

Kagome sighed and walked down the stairs as Neko seemed to inspect the well and Riku looked around.

"See nothing of interest!" Kagome insisted but her words fell on deaf ears as she was ignored.

'So we just have to get them down the well right?' Neko-san asked projecting her thoughts.

'Yea, got any ideas?' Riku inquired thoughtfull stairing as a dusty box.

'Yup.' Was her short ansure.

'What?' Riku looked up expectently waiting for her telepathic response.

'Watch.' Neko-san said simply as she smirked walking over to Kagome who had moved near the well.

'Oh no!' He thought, his eye's widening.

'Neko-san don't!' Riku screamed into Neko's head running towards them both.

But it was far to late as Neko-san pulled Kagome's backpack handle causeing her to loose balance with her hevey back pack. Riku tryed to grab hold of her leg but again, Kagome's hevey back pack caused them to both be dragged down by the force of gravity.

Neko-san smiled happily as she emerged from the well house.

"Hey Inu-chan!" She called in delight.

"Quit callin' me that!" He retorted turning his glare a way from the "grease monkey" and to the onna before him.

"Kagome just fell into the well!" She replied snickering atthe resoundeing,

"WHAT!" everyone gave.

InuYasha ran past her down the stairs as she followed.

'Oh no yea don't!' Neko-san thought grabbing his sleeve sending him off balance and they both topled down the well.

'Yer not leavein' me behind!'

The Yu-Yu-gang, still haveing kept a jewl shard KAgome had given them a year ago, followed. Sad to say only Kagome and Riku avoided the 'Trafic jam' that begain in the well.

"Get off me Damn it!" 1

"Who ever just touched me dies!"

"Kuwabara, your hevey!"

"Baka ningens! Get off!"

"What did you call me shorty!"

"I'm not a ningen baka!"

"We don't have time for this! Kuwabara, your on top, you climb up first."

Yusuke growled as Kuwabara stepped on him climbing up.

"Oh my..." came the voice of Riku as he looked upon the pile up.

Kurama countinued his instruction.

Yusuke,

Neko-san,

InuYasha,

Hiei,

and then he him self, Kurama, got up.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened, it felt like I was pushed." Kagome apologuised.

Unnoticed by everyone else, Riku gave Neko-san a death glare riveling Hiei's.

"Umm, excuse me Kagome-san? I don't mean to interrupt but, where are we?" Riku asked, his countenece changeing to a softer one.

"Aw man, this is going to be a long day!" Yusuke said smacking his face. Just then Miroku, Shippo, and Songo (with Kirara on her shoulder) came up the hill.

This was indeed going to be a looooooooonnnnnnngggggggg day.

Hi all! No I'm not dead! and happy mothers day all

Please R/R thankies in advance.


	3. Spying

HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII All! I hoped you all are actually still reading this since sniffs no one reviews any more...T.T I really really wish you guy would review, I'm sorry for yelling at you guys! I am! Oh and a special shout out to my friend Katie, yup, my inspiration for Neko-san. And yet another shout out to Mike-san! You will all find out about his charactor in this chapter or the next.

Chapter: 3- Spying

"So you three are demons?" Neko-san asked pointing at Kurama, shippo and Hiei,

"And you 5 are humans?" Riku questioned gesturing to Miroku, Sango, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kagome.

"And your a half demon?" Riku added nodding toward InuYasha.

"And where in the past?" Neko questioned.

'Wow, if I hadn't known about this before my head might have exploded!' Neko thought laughing quietly to her self.

"Basicly." replied Miroku.

"Yea, thats about the just of it." shrugged Kurama.

"Well, oddly enough...my head hasn't exploded yet." Riku laughed.

"So, I guess that explans those ears." Neko smiled pointing at his twitching dog ears. (His hat fell off in the well.)

"Hehehe, they twitch when I touch them!" Neko laughed as InuYasha's eye brow twitched.

'Your haveing fun arn't you?" Riku questioned.

'Of course, I've found that my stress relief on this trip shall be to annoy the crap out of him!' Neko said brightly.

Riku just rolled his eye's.

"There's village down there a ways, why don't we have our picnic there?" Kagome suggested. They all nodded ginning. (cept Hiei and InuYasha lol)

They all headed down to the village and ended up under a very shaded tree.

"Here's you lollypop Shippo!" Kagome said happily.

"Do you have any ramen?" Riku asked cureously.

"No way! It's mine!" InuYasha said snatching it from Kagome's hand.

"InuYasha! Quit being a jerk, there is two!" Kagome scolded. InuYasha gave a humph! and hopped up into a tree eating it raw.

"How bout kuri?" Neko asked.

"Yup!" Kagome replied handing her some. Eventually all the food was handed out and everyone was eating.

"Besides finding out about the whole well deal, this is turning out to be a very peaceful day." Riku said sipping his chiken flavored ramen.

'Hey, Ri! What was that big stone over near the well a ways off?' Neko asked.

'Nothing, nothing at all...' Riku replied looking at the ground sadly.

Night...

"Are you sure that your family won't miss you?" Kagome asked.

"No, we live a lone." Neko replied laying agenst the wall on the inside of the hut.

"Oh my, are you two an item? So sad, I was hopeing the beautieful yound maden over here would bear my children." Miroku replied smiling pleasently as he poked his head in.

Both of them blushed hard.

'Now, Neko-san, please to beat him to much.' Riku said nervously in Neko's head.

'I'm not going to beat him at all...I'm going to kill him.' Neko said seething.

"Umm Miroku-san?" Riku questioned turning her gaze to him.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"I'd get a head start while you can." He replied calmly.

"huh?"

"Run. Now." Neko growled flatly.

Miroku went pale and ran out followed closely by Neko.

"That's what he gets I suppose." Chuckled Riku.

Kagome sweat dropped and snuggled into her blanket.

"See you in the mourning Kagome-san." Riku said walking out of the small houseing.

'I forgot how much I've missed this place.' Riku smiled.

'How much longer are we going to have to play dumb?' came Neko's annoyed voice ecoing threw his head.

'Not much longer, I still have to make them think I'm dead.'

'You yea, and not just Kagome and them.' Neko replied, Riku could feel her smirk.

'So, you decieded to investigate the thing your self.' Riku said walking down the path leading out of the village.

'You know, with all this talk I think the readers may be upset.' Neko said laughing as Riku appeared around the corner.

"Yes, that may be, but they will have to wait." Riku said smiling as he sat next to his friend gazing at the tomb stone.

"So ya ganna tell me or not?" Neko said looking down at it.

"Possibly. But first, we have to wait until he shows up, as he always does." Riku smirked.

"Of course."

"Well, lets get some sleep." Riku said standing up and dusting him self off.

"What, no flowers? Why not put some next to Inu-chan's?" Riku looked back momentarily at the beautieful iris. He smiled and turned.

"Because I have no right, I'm dead in this world remember?"

"Yes, of course." Neko smiled following her friend back to the village.

Hiei sat watching them leave.

'They are not normal...I cannot read either's minds.' Hiei thought annoyed. His eye's landed on the graves for a moment reading the name to himself.

_Ria Kitsune_

They then flicked back to the sky. Soon he him self dis appeared.

Mourning

Riku a woke to an annoying feeling from his nose. His eye twitched as he smacked the annoying thing that had awaken him.

"Mioga, what a surprise, you say a word and die." He threatened as he sat up looking at the squished bug in his hand.

"Of course, but I have to say your blood is as taisty as always." Mioga replied hopping up on Riku's shoulder.

"Yea, what ever." He replied annoyed.

"So, everyone's gone huh?" Riku replied smileing sadly.

"Yes the anniversery of-"

"Ria's death, I know." Riku replied.

"Well I'll be off!" Mioga said happily.

"I suppous to taist some of InuYasha's blood." Riku said grinning goofily.

"Ah yes, master InuYasha's blood is as sweet as his fathers." Mioga said happily.

"Of course."

With that Mioga hopped off toward the grave.

Riku frowned smelling the air.

"Hiei, you can come out, I promise I won't bit." Riku said smileing.

"hn, who are you?" Hiei grunted from up in the tree.

"You know who I am! I'm Riku! Don't tell me I've forgotten already." Riku replied blniking up at him insurprise.

"keh, lie if you will." Hiei grunted.

"I'm not lieing." Riku stated firmly frowning.

"I can smell it baka." Hiei growled.

Riku sighed.

"I should have known, it was you by the grave last night wasn't it?" Riku questioned.

"Hn."

"Do you always say that?" Riku questioned with a chuckle.

"Hn."

Riku shook his head smileing.

"Your an interesting guy you know that." Riku said looking up again to find he was gone.

"And you haven't changed a bit since I've been gone." Riku said as he walked toward the stream to get washed up.

"It's sad."

"What is Miroku?" Sango questioned bowing her head slightly toward the grave.

"InuYasha has two graves he has to put flowers on, but then again, you do too. More than two." Miroku said looking at his companion.

"I suppouse we all do." Sango replied looking sadly on the ground.

"Did InuYasha put these on here Mioga?" Miroku questioned the flea.

"Yes, Master InuYasha has placed flowers on his mothers grave as well." Mioga informed them.

"No wounder we haven't seen him in a while." Miroku said smiling slightly.

"So you guys had the same idea we did?" Yusuke said smleing goofily followed by Kuwabara and Kurama.

"Of course." Miroku replied.

Kurama kneeled before the grave silently and placed a single white rose on the mound of dirt next the wild flowers and iris. They fit perfectly togeather.

"We should get back, I bet our new compainions are woundering whats going on." Sango replied standing up.

"I ... think I'll just go...see InuYasha!" Miroku said quickly getting up and leaveing.

"I think Neko-san might have scared him a bit..." Sango said sweat dropping.

"Serves him right." Kuwabara muttered putting his own daisy on there.

"I guess, not that I'm any better." Yusuke said tossing his daphidile on there.

"Hey Urameshi! Isn't that from the one ladies garden." Kuwabara remarked.

Yusuke looked a bit agitated.

"And if it is?" He questioned.

"She told you not to do that!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Your point?" Yusuke questioned.

"Urameshi your hopeless." Kuwabara grumbled.

"What, don't think you can beat me?" Yusuke questioned getting into a fighting pose.

"No! Course I can! I jus' don't want to do it here." Kuwabara gestured to Ria's grave.

Yusuke blinked, the baka had a point.

As the two friend's countiued to go down the hill bickering a figger hid with in the safty of the shadows in the tree.

'What do HE want with THESE bozo's?' The figgure thought silently frowning.

'What do I care, my payment is well enough for the trouble. But before I make my appeaence, a better look at the hanyou and these new companions should be in order.' the shadow thought again dissapearing without a sound.

Wow 0.o this chapter didn't take me long, I'm glade though, it helps me clear my head during exams, other wise I never get anything done . so I hope you guys like it, please read and review 3

F.K.


	4. Another Holocaust

If I do get into trouble it will be worth it.

Hello! Yes many of you have chain-mail but this is a life or death situation and if you really don't care please just read and paste your user name at the bottom. Just read and you'll know why.

While you are asleep tonight, warm under the covers, hundreds of thousands of children in Uganda (Also known as the "night walkers") will be making a 5 mile trip from their homes to metal cages; their only force of protection. You might think this is a bit odd, and they're only doing this once, right? You're wrong. Thousands and thousands of children must make this 2 hour trip every night, and every morning. Why, you ask? To save their lives. Named "the Next Holocaust" an Army Force in Uganda, Africa called the LRA are tearing children all over Uganda from their homes. This might not seem important to you, but please. Take just a moment to read this. These kids need their story to be told.

During the dark nights in small Uganda villages, members of the LRA rip through, abducting thousands of children from their homes. Some of these kids they do not even bother keeping alive. The ones that they do decide to keep are forced to witness the terror of death and bloodshed each and everyday. Children as young as 10 years old are forced to fight in the LRA. Rounded into groups, these bands of children are cruely beaten and sometimes slaughtered ruthlessly by higher LRA members. These kids are given threats of death if they do not commit dealings such as killing innocent civilians. Some are ordered to kill their own parents. Others are forced to kill their friends, and brothers. Whole families may lie in the streets dead. That isn't uncommon. And that is only the older children. What is to happened to the toddlers and babies ripped away? The LRA simply kill them.

Stripped from their homes these Ugandan children will most likely never see their families ever again. As if forcing these young children to fight and kill was not horrid enough, it might disturb you to know that most are forced to become sex slaves in addition to the killing; simply for the LRA's enjoyment.

Without good food or shelter, the abducted children must spend most of their lives in the LRA camps. Often times they become infested with diseases. And the rule is: whoever isn't able to walk must be killed.

So now I get back to the "Night Walkers". In order to spare themselves from the punishments of the LRA, most children must make a deadly treck twice a day. Taking 2 hours in Africa's heat without water or food. If this message has made you cry, or at least made you think, please continue. We have to help.

With all the terror set before these helpless souls, an equally disgusting threat illuminates in the U.S.

U.S. Senators are proposing to refuse the right for Ugandan children from being escorted to the United States. That is ridding these children of possibly their only chance to be free from the vile clutches of the LRA. These are only kids after all. Worthless sacks of dirt in the eyes of the LRA.

Now please. I know that most of us want to help. We see all of this horror on TV. On the internet. It's all around, but we feel helpless to do anything. We want to help, but it just doesn't seem to fit into our busy schedules. But we CAN do something about this. Maybe it's not donating $1000 dollars to the cause...or taking a trip to Africa to give them hope. Most of us aren't able to do anything like this. But we CAN. And we SHOULD! If this message has persuaded you to help, please go to this you can E-mail the senators of your state, telling them that their decision is wrong. (Don't worry, it's pre-written)

Think how much we can do by simply getting the word around. Re-post this to everyone you know. Once it's in the public eye that this is a horrible happening, it will be easier for the world to take on this problem. Together.

How hard is it to simply re-post this message? If you are willing to help, please re-post this as "While you're asleep tonight..." so as many people as possible can know about this. Even us "little" people can making something big happen! Please. I and millions of others beg for your simple help to help out those in need.

I know I've asked a lot, but if you are serious about trying to make a difference in the world, please do but one more simple thing for the kids of Uganda.

Pray for them tonight.

After your hectic day finally calms down, take just a few seconds to pray for the kids of Uganda. Pray for the strength they need. Pray for the hope they need. Now this won't cost you any money, but if you are willing to take a few moments to recognize those in trouble, it might just make a world of difference.

If these were your children, you WOULD care. If these were your children you would WANT the world to help. Perhaps that is what the helpless mothers of these Ugandan kids are thinking. Maybe, just maybe we can answer their prayers.

All who believe that the senate is WRONG to deny these Ugandan captives to seek comfort in the United States sign below. Let's see if we can get at least 500 people:

1) sanori - (This makes me sick. We have to help even if it's in the smallest way possible.)

2) Kassidy thiz makez me sick i feel tearz cumin on & i wanna help if i can f tha LRA!

3)LaLa777Kids are suffering, we need to do something. If the United States can spend 1.2 trillion in the war, what the f is keeping them from helping this litle kids.

4)Basia (aka-rcandygirl) OMG I really wanna help even if it is only a little bit.

5) Yugihoshi-That is the most vile and inhumane thing ever! The U.S. needs to get off their obese butts and help those poor kids!

6) Mizumaru42 We can't have another holocaust! We need to stop this!

7) Fantom Kitsune This is sick imorral, wrong and it makes me want to throw up! If this is what the U.S. turns their backs on then they have no pride nor shame!

Even if we can't physically help those kids, we can help spread knowledge of them so that maybe someday their problem will be known worldwode and action can be taken.


	5. Switcharoo

Chapter: 5- Switcharoo

Hi all! ) I'm going to introduce officially my friend Mike's chactor, Mikeal in this chapter! And a chactor deticated to random writter! You guys rule! thank you sooooo much for the reviews, I really liked them begins crying

I feel so luved. - )

So with out further adu!

The disclaimer! gets hit with blunt shiney opjects. Ow! I just don't want to get sued O.K.! Oye!

Disclaimer: I donnot own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or InuYasha, I also don't own Neko-san, Mikeal, random writter's chactor or two other chactor's from the origanal fic that will eventually reappear.

The day had past uneventfully so far as the group quietly-

"Grease monkey!"

"Dog face!"

"Urameshi!"

"Die!"

"hn, baka ningens."

"Lecturous monk!"

"SIT!"

BAM!

Well, noisily...

Riku sweat dropped.

"Maybe we should sepperate them for a while." Riku inquired looking at Kurama whom was also sweat dropping. He nodded in agreement as InuYasha and Yusuke both growled at each other. InuYasha then turned his glare toward Riku and Neko-san.

"And why are they still here! We don't even know if they can fight!" InuYasha growled.

"If I remember correctly I was able to pin you no problem." Neko growled back in annoyance.

"What about mr. popular over there?" InuYasha yelled pointing accusingly at Riku.

"InuYasha! Don't be rude. He wanted to come." Kagome scolded.

"Well if _he _gets into trouble don't expect me to bail his a$$ out!" InuYasha yelled pointing accusingly at Riku once again.

"Inu...Yasha!" Kagome growled out as a vain poped out of her right temple.

'Uh-Oh...' That was about the only thought on everyone's mind.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome said angrily.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Wow, Thats 4 times in 5 min. You think he's going for a record?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know, thats what it seems like." Miroku chuckled.

"Well we'd better break camp. It will be dark soon." Kurama commented seeing the setting sun.

A figgure sat in a tree about 50 miles a way.

"Keeping your distance eh?" came an eary voice.

"Yes, and unless you wish to blow my cover witch, I suggest you leave." growled the man's voice.

"Incolent little-"

"Careful, you don't want to get bit Kagura, not two days before the full moon." The figgure smirked as she glared at him takeing an involentary step back.

"Just get the job done." Kagura growled, turning her back to the growing shadows.

"What an annoying women." The man now looked towards the darkening skys.

'I believe it's time.' With that he vanished from view.

Riku frowned sniffing the air.

'Whats that smell? It's so faint, but it's foul smelling.' He thought with a frown.

'You too? Smells like a wolf... but diffrent.' Neko replied telepathicly.

'There's another smell too, a dog, and I don't mean InuYasha.' Riku said standing up from the sleeping bag brushing him self off.

"Kagome, I'm going to get some fire wood." Riku said quietly as to not

wake up Shippo or Kirara.

Before Kagome could reply InuYasha growled.

"We've got company." he said lowly as he brought forth his tetsaiga.

A burst of wind nearly knocked them all over.

"So wounderful to have noticed me, InuYasha." Came a female's discusted voice.

"It's Kagura!" Miroku shouted.

"Who!" Yusuke shouted over the wind.

"We'll explain later." Sango replied also shouting over the wind not takeing her eye's off Kagura.

'Thats not who I smelt before.' Riku thought narrowing his eye's.

'Where did the other smell go?' Neko shouted in frustration into Riku's

mind.

'I dunno, I lost track of it!' Riku thought in a frustrated mannor as well as he braced him self agenst another one of Kagura's attacks.

"You O.K. back there!" Yusuke shouted.

"Just peachy!" Was Neko's sarcastic reply.

Riku looked back to see Kagome being grabbed.

"Kagome-san!" Kurama shouted also seeing it.

Miroku moved infront of InuYasha.

"I'll take care of things here." Miroku said holding out his left hand.

(That right, right?)

"Right." InuYasha (lol, see?) noded running after Kagome followed by Riku, Neko, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Sango. Kurama's instinks told him to follow but Kagura's attacks block his path as well as Shippo, Yusuke, Miroku and even Kirara.

Sesshomaru glared up at the sky.

"wwww...what is it milord?" Jaken stuttered.

"I smell a wolf." Jaken froze.

"Are you sure milord?"

"Naraku is close by, stay here." Sesshomaru said shortly with that he walked a way.

"Get back here!" InuYasha shouted in frustration.

"Aw, Is the mutt getting tired already?" shouted Kagome's capter stopping

in a tree He stood at about 6 foot with pitch black hair and redish eye's. He wore black cago pants and black sleeveless T-shirt, on his left hand was some kind of tattoo that was to far a way for any one to see clearly.

"Let me down you creep!" Kagome shouted.

"Can't other wise I'll be out of a job. And I prefurr to be called by name, Mikeal." Mikeal said smiling.

"Please let miss. Kagome down...Now." Riku stated (not asked) plainly with a dangerous look in his eye's.

Kuwabara blinked.

'He's as good as Kurama when it comes to makeing threats.'

"Like I told my captive, I'll be out of a job if I do." He replied.

"I could care less!" InuYasha snarled pulling out his tetsaiga.

"You do relise you'll hit Kagome right?" Neko-san commented -.-

"Shut up!" He countered.

"You work for Naraku do you not?" The deep voice of Sesshomaru came into the clearing.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin came up behind him carrying what looked to be the tensaiga. Before Sesshomaru could say or do anything yet another person appeared in the clearing.

She was around Hiei's height, maybe a bit taller. She wore black tattered gloves with holes for the fingers. Her long back cargo pants reached down

to the ground, normal tennise shoes where on her feet. Her shirt was white but most of it was covered by the black non-leather trench coat that lay

upon her shoulders. Her glareing chocolate brown eye's and matching

brown hair that seemed to streatch down to her waist.

"Jeeze can't get any sleep around here." She said yawning.

She then turned and glared at them all.

"Who the hel are you?" Yusuke asked annoyed.

"Hmph, well if your going to be rude, I won't tell you." She replied as her eye's begain to glow a bright blue. She begain chanting something under her breath.

"What is this freaky lady doin'?" Kuwabara said half afraid.

Sesshoamru turned to looked at her in mild interest.

"W.T.F.?" Yusuke shouted as they too begain to glow blue.

"It's a chant damn it!" Neko said her eye begining to twitch.

'Ug, Why do I ...feel...so...' Sango thought as she begain to loose contousness.

'Shit...' InuYasha thought trying to keep a wake.

'This isn't...good...' Riku thought.

'InuYasha...' Kagome thought falling into darkness of her mind.

'damn... it...' Hiei thought as his eye's slowly closed as he and all of them

fell into the dark abiss of dreams.

Neko groaned in annoyance.

'Ug, my head hurts.' Slowly she opened her eye's to see a cascade of white.

'W.T.F.' She thought in alarm.

Brushing what appeared to be white hair out of her face she looked around to find everyone uncontous.

She quickly sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eye's and looked down to see she was no longer wearing her blue jeans but red, fudel style pants and a very old looking sword.

'Oh hell no!' As her ears on her head twitched...

'Wait, twitched?' She thought reaching up to feel soft... furry...

'No...It can't be! Dog ears?' She thought panicing and running over to Riku's body.

"Riku! It's me! We have an emergency! I've gone insane!" She yelled shacking her friend.

"Shut up Inu-Hanyou! Why the fuck are you yelling at me!" Riku shouted shooting up.

"I'm not an Inu! Baka! Riku, it's me, Neko, and why did you call me a hanyou?" Neko yelled back, but it wasn't her voice, it was InuYasha's.

"W.T.H. Are you calling me Riku! Baka Inu! Hiei, hn." Riku huffed glareing back at her.

'Holy shit in french...1"

"And you ARE an ...Inu..." The so called Riku muttered a little more calm.

"I'm...I'm in InuYasha's body." Neko/InuYasha said slowly.

"What are you talking about mutt?" Riku/Hiei demanded.

"To put it simply _Riku_, look at your cloths." While he took Neko/Inu's advice Neko/InuYasha walked over to Hiei's body.

"Yo, anyone home?" She said slightly shaking him slightly.

"Lord Sesshomaru...?" Came Hiei's ruff voice.

"Don't tell me...Rin...?" Neko asked in semi-horror.

"Inu...Yasha?" Rin/Hiei asked.

"Please don't call me that." Neko/ Inu stated plainly as her right twitched.

"Why? Arn't you?" She asked blinking. (Can you imagion Hiei doing that? lol)

Neko had no idea how to answer her.

"Ummm, not quite." Neko/Inu said sweat dropping.

"Er, Rin, you look a lot like, well exactly like Hiei." Neko tried to explain.

"Who?" Rin/Hiei asked.

Neko-san slapped herself on the forehead with her palm.

'It's another KAgome all over again.'

"Ug, what the hell?" Sango shouted holding her head.

"Have a nice sleep?" Neko/Inu asked smirking.

"Who are you! And why do you look like me!" Sango demanded pointing an accusing finger at Neko/InuYasha.

"I take it your InuYasha." Neko said calmly still smirking.

"Of course!" He shouted in Sango's voice. He quickly covered his mouth gasping.

"Now lets see..." She proceeded to walk over to Rin's small body and poked.

"Ello? Anyone home?"

"Oye, InuYasha? Itsat you?" Came Rin's groggy voice.

"Alright, what's your name?"

"InuYasha! You know me, it's Kagome." Rin replied frowning.

"Funny, you don't look like it."

"Wha! Hey! Whan did you get so big?" Rin/Kagome questioned.

"I think it's the other way around." Neko/Inu commented in reply.

"Itiyee! I shrunk! I'm Rin's size!" Kagome shouted.

"Actually, you are Rin, litterally." Neko explained.

"What!" She squeeked.

"If that's Kagome...then who's in her body?' Neko thought climbing up the tree she was in.

"HEY! WAKE UP!" Neko shouted, She had abig head ace, was annoyed as hell, and the little patence she had left was running out quickly.

"Itiyee!" She yelled nearly falling out of the tree.

"InuYasha? What was that for!"Kagome shouted.

"O.K. Who are you?"

"I'm Riku, I know your mad at me for comeing and all bu- wait! I sound like Kagome! Ack!" Riku/Kagome shouted.

"Yea, I think we all switched bodies somehow, it was probably the witch lady." Neko/Inu commented.

"Then who are you?" Kagome/Riku asked cocking her head to the side.

"I would be Neko, so far I've found out Hiei's in your body, Rin's in Hiei's, Kagome's in Rin's and you in Kagome's." Neko explained.

"Wounderful." So, who's in Kuwabara's?" Riku/Kagome questioned.

"I dunno, but I think Hiei's still comeing to grips with being you." Neko/ Inu Said sweat dropping as they saw Hiei/Riku hitting his head agenst a tree.

"Ummm, I think you'd better stop him before he gives you brain damage." Neko/Inu said sweat dropping.

"True, I'll be back." Riku/Kagome said gracefully jumping down from her perch.

"Well, might as well see about Kuwabara." Neko/Inu said jumping down and running over to Kuwabara.

"Yo, who in there." She asked pokeing his side.

Kuwabara's eye's snapped open automaticly glareing at the person above him. Neko was a bit creeped out, Kuwabara never glared at anyone but reminded her self what was going on.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Baka." Was his short reply as he sat up.

"Sesshomaru?" The glare she got in reply was all the answer she needed.

"Well, from here you look like Kuwabara." Neko smirked.

He growled at her and tried to grab her by the throat but he was a bit slow.

"W.T.H.?" He growled.

"Ask ...Well ask Kagome, or at least the one that looks like her, or look at yourself and figgure it out." Neko/Inu shrugged.

'Alright, Kuwabara down, lets see, so, Sesshomaru's up next.' Neko thought walking up to Sesshomaru kicking him in the side.

"Hey! Who's in there?" Neko/InuYasha shouted.

"OW! Stupid Dog face! I never did anything to you! Sure Urameshi but- hey! My voice is deeper." Neko/Inu smacked her forhead.

"Kuwabara?"

"Course who else where you expectin'? It's not like I switched bodies." Kuwabara/Sesshomaru chuckled. (Can you imagion Sesshomaru talking so freely like that?)

"Uh, actually you did. Your in Sesshomaru's body." Neko/Inu said sweat dropping.

"oh...well that explains the voice change..."

"O.k. one more person...me..." Neko said slowly approaching her body.

'Man this seems wrong in so many ways.' Neko thought slowly shacking herself.

"mm? Whos there?" Neko asked.

"InuYasha? Whats wrong? Wats happining...?" She asked groggily.

"Who are you."

"It's me...Sango, don't you reconize me?"

"Well I've been getting a lot of that and firstly I'm not InuYasha, I'm Neko and secondly, you don't look...like your self." Neko commented, when she gave her a questioning stare Neko pointed at Sango/ Neko's clothing.

"Hey, these are...oh my..." Sango/Neko said slowly.

"This is not good..."

"My words exsactly." Neko said sighing.

Well, everyone like it? Cool twist huh? Like it? Love it, dispise it with every fiber of your being? Please tell me! 3

Oh yes here are the listings of who is who.

Sesshomaru is in Kuwabara's body

Kuwabara is in Sesshomaru's

Riku's in Kagome's

Kagome's in Rin's

Rin's in Hiei's

Hiei's in Riku's

Riku's in Kagome's

Neko's in InuYasha's

InuYasha's in Sango's

Well I think thats everyone... I will update soon

F.K.


	6. Note for all readers! Important

Note: Okay, I'm reposting InuYasha X Yu-Yu-Hakusho's chapters one at a time because I've finally gotten around to correcting the spelling and grammar XD for the most part anyhow. I don't know if anyone cared, just thought you should know XD. So I'll keep you post as to how far I am in this note.

So far I'll I've gotten posted it the: fifth chapter.


End file.
